Wishes Don't Come True! Do They?
by MyAwesomenessWillRubOffOnYOU
Summary: After watching a the movie Make A Wish, Three out of the four members make a wish. Logan doesn't believe in supernatural stuff so he sit it out. Kendall wishes to be a dad, James and Carlos wish to have a four year old brother, to do certain things to. But what happens when there wishes come true? Involves miner spanking. But it's not that bad. PLease R&R Chapter six redone
1. Chapter 1

My first Big Time Rush fanfic! So Please R&R! –CrazyTrappedInMyMind!

Chapter 1

Rain poured down on the Palm Woods roof as B.T.R. sat on the brightly orange couch in 2J. They were trying to pick out movies for their 'Movie Thon.'

"We are so not watching Peter Pan, Carlos!" James yelled as he snatched the disc from the small yet feisty Latino. "Well at least Peter Pan is better then Twilight!" Carlos yelled.

"Guys we should totally watch Ice Age!" Kendall cheered as he clapped his hands and jumped up in down. He might be the leader of the band but sometimes he can act like a real five year old.

"No!" Both Carlos and James shouted in union.

"Yes!" Kendall shot back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, but since we can't pick a movie lets let Logan pick" Kendall gestured so the slightly smaller boy who has been reading the entire time.

"Um guys I really don't want to watch a movie right now." Logan said as he went back to his medical book.

"Logan, it's a Saturday night you can't just sit here and read." James sighed as he flipped through varies movies. Logan shrugged. He would usually argue with James but today he wasn't up for that task. He set the book down and crawled to the DVD rack. He scanned through disc. He finally picked a movie and plopped it on to the DVD player.

"What movie you pick loges?" Logan picked up the disc and read, "Scary Is Underrated." The other three boys nodded at Logan's movie choice.

"Guys we can't have a Movie Thon without movie watching snacks." Carlos said as he turned and ran to the kitchen, with James and Kendall following. Logan rolled his eyes and thought, "they_ wouldn't last and hour without food."_

**What did you guys think? Good or bad, well you can tell me in your reviews. OH and should I continue? Anyways please review. Peace out- CrazyPersonTrappedInMyMind! **

**PS. Sorry First Chapter is crappy. Next one will hopefully by better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short but it's for writing purposes. I'll probably post the next chapter in a little while. And I truly am sorry.

The four boys were in the middle of watching 'Scary Is Underrated' when Kendall piped up. "Um… Do you guys want to watch another movie?" Kendall asked as he looked towards the others as they all nodded in agreement.

"What about Make A Wish?" Carlos suggested.

"Fine with me." Logan said as the other two nodded. Carlos got up and toke "Scary Is Underrated' and plopped in Make A Wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

It was 11:52 when the movie finally finished. The boys were still seated on the couch watching the credits roll by.

"What do you guys want to do?" Carlos asked finally breaking the silence. James was the first to answer. "We can um…. We can watch another movie." The other boys nodded no. Just then Kendall came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we make a wish at 12:00 like they did in the movie?"

"I got nothing better to do so I'm in." James said as he started to stand up.

"I'll do it with you guys!" Carlos said happily as he stood up next to James.

"What about you Logie?" Now all three boys were staring a Logan waiting for his answer.

"One, don't call me Logie. Two, I don't believe in all of that supernatural junk."

"Please make a wish with us Logie bear? Carlos wined. Logan was about to reach his breaking point.

"Don't call me Logie bear either, Carlos." He gave Carlos a icy glare.

"Guys leave Mr. Sourer puss alone, besides its one minute till twelve!" Kendall now had a smile on his face that stretch from on side to the other. And when the clock stroke twelve, Kendall, James, and Carlos made a wish.

"What you guys wish for." Carlos asked.

"I wished that I could experience being a dad." Logan tried not to laugh at Kendall's wish.

"Cool, I wished for a four year old brother." When James said that, Carlos immanently snapped his head up. "That's what I wished for to." Carlos and James high- fived.

"You guys do know that your wishes are not coming true." Logan said as he looked at the three overly happy boys.

"Logan, why can't you ever believe in awesome things happing?" James questioned.

"I believe in being I doctor, don't I? That's pretty awesome."

"Not what I meant, Logie." James replied, once again using his embarrassing nickname.

"Ok it hasn't even been five minutes, and you already forgot that I told ALL of you guys not to call me Logie, or Logie bear." Logan was now standing, arms crossed over his chest. He was about to burst.

"Ah lo- Logan, why do you hate be called the names?" Carlos asked innocently. Logan sighed. "I fell like a four year old when you call me that."

"Oh…" There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well I'm going to go to bed, so night guys." James said as he headed towards his and Carlos's shared room.

"I am to, night you two." Carlos said as he followed James upstairs. That left Kendall and Logan. "We should go to bed." Kendall said as Logan nodded. When they got to there room they both started getting ready for bed. They brush there teeth, washed up, changed into fresh cloths, and then finally started to crawl into bed.

"Good night Kenny." Logan said as he buried himself under his blankets. Kendall chuckled.

"Why can you call me Kenny, and I can't call you Logie." Logan pooped his head back out. "Because… I like to embarrass you." Logan smiled as both boys turned of there bed lamps. And within a few minutes both boys were sound asleep letting the minds travel though dream land.

9:00 a.m.

Kendall eyes fluttered open as sunlight shone through there bedroom window. He quietly stood up at of bed, trying not to disturb Logan. He tip-toed out of there bedroom and walked down the stairs not sure what to expect of the day. He found Carlos and Kames in the kitchen making breakfast. He smelled bacon, and sweat blueberry pancakes. "I guess are wishes didn't come true." Startled by Kendall voice James dropped the milk he was holding, while Carlos burnt himself on the hot bacon pan.

"Well good morning to you to. Where's Logan." James asked while cleaning up the spilled milk. "He's still sleeping, and are you ok Carlos?" Kendall was trying so hard not to laugh. Carlos shook his head. The boys finished breakfast twice as fast now that they had Kendall to help. When they were almost finished setting the table, Kendall heard some footsteps upstairs.

"Logan might be coming down here in a few." Kendall spoke as the three finished setting the table. The three of them sat down and began to eat. Carlos and Kendall had already gone through three pancakes, when James wasn't even half way his first.

"These are good pancakes guy- oh my god." James's eyes grew half there size as he starred at the staircases.

"What is it James?" Carlos asked, with his mouth full of pancakes. James toke him by the shoulders and spun him around. Carlos's mouth practically hit the hardwood floor.

"You guys are acting like your starring at a ghost, how bad could Logan look." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"K-Kendall turn around." James stuttered. When he did, Kendall's eyes nearly fell out of his head. How could this happen?

Hope you liked it. I'll post the next chapter soon, so you can find out what's wrong, or what happened to Logan. Please review. Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go!

Recap:

"_K-Kendall turn around." James stuttered. When he did, Kendall's eyes nearly fell out of his head. How could this happen?_

A four year old version of Logan now stood in front of the staircase. The guys kept staring at him, which was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Kendall now realized what had happened.

"Hey buddy." He spat out, "Can you come over here." Logan nodded his head, and slowly made his way towards Kendall. James and Carlos were still amazed at what they saw.

"Kendall, why is Logan so tiny?" Carlos asked as he smiled at the little boy.

"Remember are wishes last night?" Carlos shook his head. "Well some how they came true. Because I wished to experience being a dad, and you two wished to have a four year old brother." Carlos responded with an 'Oh.' When Logan got to Kendall he starred right at him with his big chocolate brown eyes. Kendall gently picked him up, and set him on his knee. He then noticed that Logan was wearing a black long sleeve that was way to big for him. James and Carlos just starred at the two, quietly munching on pancakes.

"You want a pancake Logan." Kendall asked breaking the silence. Logan smiled and nodded.

**Sorry about the short chapter I ran out of ideas for this chapter, but I have a lot for the next. And I've also been very busy this week. Once again Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! **

It was around seven fifteen in the morning and three out of the four boys were already downstairs eating. Logan had woken Kendall up telling him he was hungry, and being the nice guy he is, Kendall got up, took Logan downstairs, and started to make breakfast. Carlos came down as soon as he smelled food, which left James upstairs still fast asleep. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were now sitting at the kitchen table, eating bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches. It wasn't until Kendall was half way through his sandwich that he noticed that Logan was having trouble eating the large sandwich Kendall had made.

"Here buddy let my help you." Logan put his sandwich on his plate as Kendall toke a knife and cut the large sandwich into small pieces.

"Thank you, Kendall." Logan smiled at the bigger male.

"You are very welcome." Kendall returned his smile. The continued to eat there sandwiches in silence.

"Good morning James." Logan nearly fell out of his seat with Carlos sudden outburst. James smiled, "Good morning guys."

"Your sandwich is on the counter." James smile grew wider. He toke his got his sandwich and toke a seat next to Logan. Logan glanced at James then went back to trying to stab pieces of his sandwich. James gave a small chuckle, Before he toke Logan's fork out of his small hand, stab one of the pieces of Logan's sandwich, and then gave Logan his fork back. Logan looked at his fork before taking his fingers and sliding the piece of sandwich off the fork. He then once again, tried to stab a piece, this time with out help. It was now Kendall's turn chuckle.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you James." Kendall committed. Logan then hopped of his chair and went into the kitchen.

"Logan were are you going?" Kendall asked.

"I'm all done." He called from the kitchen.

"No your not, I saw your plate. Now get back over here." Kendall said in a fatherly tone.

"But I'm not hungry." Logan wined.

"I don't care. You woke me up a six-forty-five in the morning complaining that you were hungry. Now get back here and finish your food!" Kendall yelled the last part. Logan stood his ground.

"That's it!" Kendall stormed towards Logan; Toke his plate then grabbed his wrist, and dragged him back to the table. He picked Logan up and sat him in the seat. James ad Carlos starred at Kendall, with wide eyes. Kendall sat down and began to force feed Logan. When Logan finally finished "eating" his food, he got up and throw away his plate. But know one knew what Kendall was about to do. He once again grabbed Logan by the wrist, but this time toke him to there shared bedroom. When James heard the bedroom door slam, he knew what was about to happen.

"_Poor Logie." _ He thought.

**I still have a lot ideas flouting around in my brain, so stay tune. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I read my first chapter 6 a few more times, I found that I really didn't like it. So I changed it. Sorry…Anywho Enjoy!**

Kendall was so mad. No! He was more then mad he was furies. Logan had already managed to aggravate the crap out him, and it was only 7:27 in the morning. Kendall didn't now what to do, in till he remembered a T.V. program he had watched about ways to discipline a child. But all he remembered was that spanking can be an effective way to discipline a child as long as its done in privet. So that is just what he was going to do.

Kendall and Logan were now in there room with Logan bent over Kendall's knee.

"Kendall, st-stop it!" Logan sobbed as he felt Kendall's rather large hand make contact with his small booty once more. "I'm really sowy! Pwease forgive me!"

"No! This is what happens when you're a bad boy Logan." Kendall said sternly.

"But I wa-wasn't a b-bad boy." Kendall then realized what Logan said was right. He hadn't really done anything wrong. All he did was make Kendall angry. (Which is still not a good idea if you know Kendall Knight.) Overall, what Kendall was doing to his little buddy was terribly wrong. He pulled Logan into a sitting position on his lap.

"Look Logan your-" He was cut off by Logan, "No leave me alone." Logan quickly jumped off Kendall's lap and headed straight for the bedroom door.

"Logan come back here." Kendall shouted.

"No," Was all he heard.

***B.T.R.***

James's P.O.V.

When Logan was getting spanked Carlos and I had been downstairs cleaning up the table. I dropped a glass cup when he suddenly heard his name being called. He turned around only to be hit full force in the stomach by Logan.

"Logan, Logan what's wrong." James asked, noticing the tears steaming down the boys face.

"Ken-Kendall sp-spank-spanked m-me." Logan started to choke on his tears. I felt the anger rising inside as he gently patted Logan on the back. How could Kendall have spanked Logan, I mean Kendall Knight does a lot of things but he have never spanked anyone. I know something was up with Kendall and I was going to find out.

"Logan I'm going to go up stairs and talk to Kendall okay." I know I had to talk to Kendall before things became any worse. I started to walk towards the stairs when a felt little hands tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around and saw Logan looking at me with his big chocolate brown eyes, with his hands up motioning me to pick him up and to take him with me. I sighed. "Fine."

***B.T.R.***

Free P.O.V.

When James and Logan got to the door James toke a deep breath then turned the shiny door knob and entered the room.

They looked around and saw Kendall laying on his bed playing on his cell phone.

"Kendall." He looked up from his phone.

"Yes, you got my attention." James looked at Logan who now was laying his head on his shoulder sucking his thumb.

"What is wrong with you?" Bad idea.

"What is wrong with me? James, I'm stuck looking after a stupid four year old, and two jacked up monsters that I call my friends. My grades suck, my dad is nowhere to be found, and yesterday I ran out of my banana pudding!" Kendall shouted. James thought for a moment.

"Look Kendall later I can help you sort out your life, but right know we need to focus on our Logan problem."

Kendall sighed. "Look James, I'm sorry I spanked him, I know it was the wrong thing to do. And I'm also sorry I yelled at you. It's just that I'm tired of having Logan as a four year old. It's really stressing me out."

"Dude Logan has been four for like a day and he hasn't really been bad. You shouldn't let your anger get to you. Plus you shouldn't be apologizing to me." James said as he looked at Logan.

"Logie I'm really sorry that I spanked you, and that I yelled at you. Is there anyway you can forgive me." Kendall pleaded. Logan removed his thumb from his mouth and toke his head of James's shoulder.

"I don't like you know more, your mean." Kendall frowned. When Logan was little he always did the right thing, what was this. He then whispered something into James ear. He nodded. "Um… Kendall Logan and I are gonna had back down stairs. He said that he is no longer comfortable.

**You see when I'm writing a story in a notebook, I might like what I write at first but I usually change it. See I didn't really give myself time to read this over a few times to check for mistakes, but I did after I posted it (makes no sense LoL!) and I found that I hated what I wrote. Or at least the end of it. Anyway with the new ending I can make more of the story! Once again sorry, and pwease update. Or please! LoL **

\


End file.
